Operation Mice Will Play
by HeartQueenVivaldi
Summary: Kyoya is having a rough day, and when he leaves his computer behind on accident the rest of the hosts decide to have some fun. After all, when the cat's away, the mice will play.
**Hey guys! HQV here! This is just a short fic that I thought would be something funny to go along with my Valentine's Day fic. Enjoy!**

 **Operation Mice Will Play**

Kyoya sat at a table typing notes into his laptop while all of the other hosts were horseplaying due to the absence of guests that day. It was a good thing they weren't occupied, too. Kyoya just wasn't feeling up to taking care of guests. His stomach was churning, and he could feel how hot he was. He was sure he had a fever at this point and he was starting to sweat a little. After about two hours of listening to the other hosts run about and tease each other, giving him a headache, he had had enough.

The raven snapped his laptop closed and stood up, using the table for balance. Tamaki noticed his movement, and the fact that he was balancing using the table. "Kyoya, are you alright?"

"I'm not feeling well, Tamaki. I'm going down to the nurse's office to see if they have some meds, and I'm going to go lie down for a while. I'll be back later." The raven made his way to the door and he left, closing the door softly behind him.

Two red-headed boys chuckled evilly, and all other members of their little club looked over at them. Haruhi criticised them for laughing at a situation that was definitely not funny. "Hey guys, I'm pretty sure that Kyoya-senpai being sick enough to leave is not a funny thing."

Hikaru turned to look at the newest host and smirked. "True, but an opportunity has just arisen from his state of mind. As the saying goes: When the cat's away, the mice will play."

"What are you two on about?" Tamaki turned around, hands on hips, to look at the kings of mischief, confused at what they could possible mean by that.

"Boss, there is something we have been dying to know, and we know you have been dying to know, too." Hikaru addressed Tamaki directly, and when the blond still looked confused Kaoru continued, pointing at the table that Kyoya had been sitting at earlier.

"That laptop has information in it that he keeps hidden for a reason, and we want to know what it is." The twins looked at each other and wide, evil grins spread across their faces, matching one to the other.

"How on earth do you plan on getting into that laptop?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Yeah, Hika-chan and Kao-chan. It's password protected." Mori nodded behind Honey, who addressed the biggest obstacle in their way.

"We have that all figured out, obviously." The boys spoke in unison, and before anyone could say anything else the boys had a walkie talkie in hand. "This is how."

"Walkie talkies? You know they don't work if you don't have two, right? And besides, that's not going to help us get into the laptop." Haruhi was very skeptical of their plan that they were so confident in.

"It helps if the computer club has the other one, and they have been waiting for us to call for the last three years straight." The boys turned around pressed the button and started talking into the speaker. "Devils to demons, devils to demons."

They released the button and waited for a reply. A few moments later they heard slight static and then a voice. "Demons here, go ahead devils."

The twins turned their heads with a dark look that actually really scared the others. They turned back and continued their strange conversation with the people on the other end. "The cat has left the building. Opportunity has arisen, we are in need of backup. Do you copy?"

"We copy, devils. We are on our way." The red-heads turned the speaker off and walked over to the table. Once they were standing in front of the device in question one of them reached down and pulled the lid up and away from the keyboard, looking at the now glowing screen that asked for a password they didn't have.

"And now we wait. The computer club is known for being the best hackers in the school. If they can't get in nobody can." Kaoru was very confident in his statement. They stared at the screen for a minute, waiting for the door to the room to open.

After only a few minutes the door opened, and three boys walking in. All three of them had a look of some kind of dark intelligence. One of them brought in a little machine. The leader quickly turned to the twins sitting in front of the laptop. "Is that it?"

"This is it." The boys spoke in unison, impressing the other boy that no one else knew. The remainder of the club stayed quiet, and wondered where the twins had met these hackers.

"Have you tried anything yet?" The three strange boys walked across the room to the table, and bent down over the computer, assessing the situation.

"No, we didn't want to mess anything up."

"That's alright." The leader sat down and signaled his henchmen to stand at either side of him. They plugged the strange machine to the even stranger computer, and within minutes the machine gave a satisfying beep.

"What is that thing?" Haruhi walked up to the group of hackers and started asking questions.

The leader was more than happy to spout answers at her. "It's a device we created. We've been working on it for years now, but it finally works. You plug it into any computer and it will unlock it without using the password or pass phrase. It won't work on highly encrypted devices though. Which means government computers are out, and even something as simple as the school system is out, but a personal laptop is a cinch."

They watched and, sure enough, the password screen went away, and the desktop came up. "It looks like he has a few documents up. Want to read them?" He addressed the club as he unplugged their strange machine and put it away.

"Yes, absolutely." Tamaki popped up behind Haruhi, and they all crowded as close as they could get. The leader used the mouse pad to hover the mouse over the document symbol, and he clicked. A document popped up, and they scrolled to the top and started reading. Even Honey and Mori were reading silently, Honey in the front of the group, and Mori behind. After a few minutes of eyes scanning and reading side to side Tamaki spoke first.

"Holy shit." Everyone jumped slightly to hear something like that come from Tamaki's mouth, but then realized that he was right to say such a thing. "Kyoya is dating his computer!"

"What are you doing?!" Everyone went clamoring, running around the room looking for a place to hide. The computer club retrieved their machine and disappeared through the door as Kyoya approached the table and closed the screen. The twins disappeared around a pillar and jumped into a window sill, out of sight. Honey found a spot in a cupboard. Haruhi dove under a table with a long table cloth. Tamaki was behind a pillar close to the table. Even Mori had gone running, and was hiding behind a pillar next to the cupboard his cousin was hiding in, poking his head around the pillar just enough that his eyes could be seen.

Kyoya stood with his hand on the top of his computer, leaning on his arm, fuming. He was so angry he was shaking, fist clenched tight. Tamaki was the only one brave enough to say anything. "Are you that lonely, Kyoya?"

"That is none of your business, Tamaki!" He turned around and shouted at the pillar Tamaki was standing behind, making the blonde cower and whimper, disappearing once again behind the pillar so that he couldn't be seen. "Who started this?!" It was silent in the room for a minute. "I want an answer NOW!"

"It was the twins, they came up with the idea!" Haruhi gave them away out of sheer terror.

"Thanks a lot, Haruhi!" The boys shouted at her in unison, but they were now scared shitless.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Come here, NOW!" The twins slowly climbed out of the window and walked toward the fuming shadow king, hands clenched, clinging to each other, Kaoru walking slightly behind his brother.

Once the boys were standing in front of Kyoya, but still a safe distance away, they stopped, waiting to be yelled at. "Who were those three?" He pointed at the door. The twins stayed silent. "ANSWER ME!"

"The computer club." They answered for fear of their lives. Kyoya took a deep breath and pushed his glasses up. He rubbed his temples and calmed himself.

"What's done is done. It seems you know, and it's too late to take it back, so it is what it is." The relieved sigh from everyone in the room was very audible as they came out of their hiding spots.

It took a few minutes, but once they all realized that Kyoya wasn't going to kill anyone they started bombarding him with questions about his secret relationship, and he openly answered them now that everyone knew anyways. It would never be the same again.

 **It's me! I hope you enjoyed. It was fun to write. Don't forget to review!**

 **Thanks to ZareEraz for helping me develop this idea! Until next time: happy reading!**


End file.
